


Rushed

by fandramatics



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Prompt: Will and Alicia trying to get it on if they manage to do it or not is up to you.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cl4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl4u/gifts).



Both of them hissed when she pressed lower against his erection. Will pulled her for another kiss, Alicia’s hands undoing his belt as fast she could manage to do it.

“How long do we have?” she asked.

“Maybe half an hour,” his answer muffled against her lips.

“Good.” she hiked up her skirt, his eyes wandering over her flesh when he caught sight of something that made him grin. His finger traced the fabric of the red underwear she wore.

“Gorgeous,” he muttered, tried to see more of it, but her hand caught his.

“I’ll show you all of it later, but now…” her hand slipped into his pants, cupped him over his underwear.

Will groaned, he bit her lip. “We do have some time.”

“Not enough.” she stroked his length. “I haven’t seen you in days.”

His damned work trip to New York wasn’t supposed to affect her as it did, it shouldn’t lead her to wanton kisses in his car at the firm garage.

Alicia felt him smile against her mouth and, as he kissed her neck, she ignored any annoyance his absence had caused.

She pulled him free.

“Alicia,...” he tried but she was already getting her panties out of the way and lowering herself, guiding him home with her eager hands.

The moan ripped from her throat and he echoed it when she sank his lap.

Will didn’t fight her rush, he kissed down her chest, allowed his hand to caress every inch of bare flesh he could find. Helped her, at times, as she rode him. She burned around him, each movement sweet torture. Her hushed words made little sense, yet there was no mistaking the meaning of each moan he provoked.

His phone started buzzing.

“Ignore it,” she shot, hips moving hard against his.

The buzzing wouldn’t stop, neither would Alicia.

“Alicia…”

“Leave it.”

He grabbed at her buttocks, slid his hand between them at teased at her clit.

“Will, no.”

He kissed her full on the lips, “Let me make you come, Leesh.”

His fingers moved fast, made her legs shake. Any protest she could think of died at her lips and was replaced by sighs.

“Will, please!”

He could feel it, the tightening around his cock, how her nails started to dig, how her teeth grazed at his lips more often.

“Come for me, Alicia.”

She whimpered and arched, bit his lip down hard. She closed her eyes tight.

“Yes?” his voice felt stronger than it was a moment before, she found him with the phone at his ear. “Okay. Alright, I’ll be right there.”

He threw the phone on the shotgun seat, kissed her. “The meeting was rescheduled, we’re out of time.”

Alicia lowered her gaze to where they were still joined. “And how should we handle this?”

  
  


“Sometimes, I hate the glass,” Will said as soon as he closed his office door. She couldn’t help but smirk.

“I did tell you to ignore the phone,” she laid the case files on his desk and didn’t miss the burning feeling of his gaze on her.

His gentleman ways were appealing, but stealing from her the sensation of him coming undone under her was something Alicia had yet to forgive him for. She made it clear that they were far from done when her foot brushed his leg under the meeting table.

“Bathroom. Now,” he grunted.

She inspected the halls, then followed his command. Took him a recklessly short amount of time to join her.

Will had her pressed against the sink in no time, his hands everywhere. It took a lot from him not to rip her clothes as he undid the buttons in record time.

“Turn around,” his voice was rough, she recognized the tone and, if that was even possible, it made her the pull between her legs more unbearable.

She could hear everything. His breathing, the way he undid his belt and pants. 

Her skirts were up in a fast movement, but he took his time tracing the red fabric beneath it before pulling it down. When their eyes met through the mirror, Alicia shivered.

His warmth surrounded her, a gentle tap made her spread her legs for him. He watched her as she watched him and, slowly, slipped into her core. He fought back a grunt.

“You feel so good. You should have seen the state of your panties. All of it for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

His smile was dark, it made something in her chest become agitated.

She ignored the disappointment that came to the back of her mind at the thought that this wasn’t something they could do often. All they had were stolen moments together. This wasn’t allowed. The lies they had to tell just to be together...

“Alicia.” his voice brought her back and she was thankful for it. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

He held at her hips and began.

Each stroke was hard, punishing, a small vengeance for her teasing and also a statement about their time apart.

“You’re so beautiful, Leesh.” he kissed her cheek, her chin, then her neck. “So gorgeous.”

“Harder, Will.”

He chuckled and complied, bit at her neck, and stopped before he left a mark.

“Will?” the voice came from the office, Diane’s voice.

Alicia cursed under her breath and before he could move, she grabbed at his buttock, keeping him in place. “Don’t you dare stop.” she hissed.

His lips went to her ear, “We’ll have to be very quiet then.”

She nodded fast, moved her hips against him to get him moving again.

“Will?” Diane called again, she clicked her tongue, probably catching sight of his phone at his desk.

“She’ll notice you missing,” he whispered.

“We need to be fast.”

“We’ll have more time tonight.”

“Promises, promises.”

His pacing changed and she barely contained a moan. “Shh… We can be as loud as we want at home.”

She ignored his slip, “The neighbors will hate us.”

“Not like we care.”

A chuckle.

They heard heels outside, becoming distant.

“She’ll be looking for you,” he said.

“We don’t have much time then.” she pushed him back, turned fast, and sank to her knees.

“Alicia,...”

“Quiet now.” she took his glistening cock into her mouth.

Alicia’s phone buzzed, yet she didn’t stop, kept on stealing his breath and his control, indulged on the feeling of his hand on her hair.

The buzzing went on, but so did she. Lips and tongue working against his member, had him cursing under his breath.

“Alicia!”

He spilled into her mouth and she swallowed every drop, planted a kiss on his lips, and went for the phone.

“Diane, hi,” she answered. “No, I don’t know. I’ll give him a call,” she eyed Will as he redressed, “He did? Maybe he’s in his car? Okay. Okay, I’ll let you know if I see him. Okay, bye.”

Will kissed her, bit her lip, “Come on before she gets the police on the search.”


End file.
